Entanglement
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: Her mission was simple. Find the hacker who dared to hack their computers and get back the information he had taken. However this mission turns out to be anything but simple as she learns of the hackers identity and the learns more of that fateful day that changed her whole world around. The day her beloved fox disappeared from her life, forever.


**Entanglement-**

**Chapter One**

As silent as she could go, a twenty-six year old woman made her way up the long spiral staircase that led to the eighth floor of the large building she was scaling. With hands tucked down at her sides, a precaution in case she ran into any of those monsters that had plagued this building when it had once been alive and thriving, she skipped the last couple of steps and landed on the landing that led to the eighth floor and her destination.

Pressing herself against the wall, though it crumbled and groaned under her weight, she took a peek into the room and when she saw no immediate danger, rolled inside. Getting to her feet quickly, she jogged over to the nearest cover, which happened to be an overturned desk, she crouched down behind it and pulled out a small cellular type device.

Flipping the casing that protected it off, she quickly turned on the scanner and skimmed her eyes over the immediate area. Much to her displeasure, one of those monsters was inhabiting this floor and was currently making its way to where she was.

Flipping the cover back on, she slipped it back into her pocket just as the monster stepped inside the room. It looked similar to a panther as it crept into the room on all fours. Its fur, a dirty brown was stained with blood and dirt. Its front paws practically covered in it which made her wonder if it hadn't just finished feeding before it came.

That thought caused a shudder to run through her but she surpassed it as she quietly as she could, unclipped her gun and flicked the safety off.

Trying to keep her hands from shaking, she slowly flits it up till its within eye -level and tries to get the perfect shot on the monster. She must not have been quiet enough however as the monster steered its ears in her direction before its body followed after.

Its golden eyes immediately settled on her and with a roar of angrier, stomped over to her hidden spot. Swallowing and steeling her nerves, she raised her gun and when he was in range, fired two solid shots.

The bullets escaped the chamber and glowed a faint purple as they soared through the air and connected with their target. The bullets pierced through the monsters skin, causing the monster to let out a shriek before it dropped.

Waiting a whole five seconds before she moved, she kept her gun at her side as she moved from the cover she had taken and made her way, cautiously over to it.

Placing her gun down, she reached behind her to the small black bag she had tucked on her back and pulled out a small syringe. Prepping it, she dipped it into the monsters blood and let its blood be sucked up into the small tube connected to the syringe. Once it was filled, she tucked it back into her bag, grabbed her gun and headed out the exit.

Slamming the door open, she was dismayed to see that she still had another section of stairs to go up before she reached the final room. Blowing out a frustrated sigh, she quickly continued on, knowing if she didn't finish this mission than her boss would have her head for allowing that hacker to get away with their data.

Data that was vital and important to them and if it got out. Well it wouldn't be pretty.

That's what fueled her into continuing on, though she wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor and sleep for a couple of days, she knew she couldn't do so till this mission was complete or the hacker was caught.

Suddenly her cellular device rang out in the silence and caused the woman to pause in her journey up the stairs. Pausing enough to give herself a chance to pull it out, she flipped it open and continued on her way.

The screen flashed and the scratchy image of a woman appeared.

"Agent Rabbit! Report?"

"I'm making my way to the final floor and will confront the hacker in moments. Also I got your blood sample and will be sending it to you as quickly as I can." She answered, not glancing down at the screen and missing the excited gleam that entered the woman's eye.

"Excellent. Agent Blossom will be arriving soon to pick you up. You have eleven minutes to finish your mission before then." The woman informed her before the image went blank.

"Damn." She cursed as she shut the device and shoved it into her pocket.

Agent Blossom, though a friendly and sometimes sweet woman was not somebody that she liked to spend time with. Not because the woman was unkind to her but because the woman liked to gossip and was constantly trying to hook her up with different man from their work place.

Though she had tried to tell Blossom a couple of times that she wasn't really looking for a relationship right now, the woman never seemed to listen and continued to set her up on blind dates with man she would never date if she found them on her own.

Finally reaching the top, she took a moment to catch her breath before she lifted her foot and slammed the door open. She winced slightly when it made a screech before slamming against the wall but she ignored it as she rolled inside, unclipping her gun along the way.

Getting to her knees, she kept her gun ready as she searched the room. She had been hoping to find the hacker inside, possibly be hiding either from her or the monsters below but he was nowhere in site. The room was empty and bare.

It looked abandoned too, like nobody had been inside for centuries but that couldn't be true as their contact had told them that the hacker had used this room as his hideout. But then why wasn't he here? Had he already left? Had he gotten word that they were coming and left?

Getting up from her crouched position, she made her way over to the desk that held three different, high tech'd computers. Each screen was flashing blue but appeared to be working which meant that somebody had been here recently.

"I wonder if this is what the hacker used to hack our systems?" She wondered aloud as she made her way over. Placing her gun on the desk, she skimmed her fingers over the keyboard, that were covered in dust and tried to hack through his computers, trying to find the information he had taken.

Suddenly her unnatural lavender colored eyes sharpened.

"Well well, looks like I found a little mouse trying to sneak into my shop." A deep voice with a hitch of a growl to it spoke behind her.

Hinata flinched slightly as her fingers stilled above the keyboard.

"Drop your weapon on the ground and turn around slowly." He growled. Hinata only gave it a second thought before she slid her gun on the floor and then turned around to face the man.

He was shrouded in a long black cloak that shadowed his face and though she couldn't see it, something about his voice that caused her to pause.

She had heard that voice before but she couldn't recall from where.

"Well well if it isn't little Hina-Chan. Have you come to try and retrieve the data I stole?" He sneered.

_We make a great team, don't we Hina-Chan!?_

Hina-Chan. It was a nickname she hasn't heard in a long time and only two people knew of that nickname.

The man who had dubbed her as such and his best friend, who picked on her regularly whenever they saw each other during working hour. But it couldn't be possible. Both man had disappeared a long time ago and hadn't been found since. So there was no possible way that it was...

"It can't be possible..." She whispered, finishing her thoughts out loud.

"But it is." He finished, smirking under the cloak. Before Hinata could open her mouth to question him or demand he remove his hood, their was a loud groan before the ground beneath them shook.

It caused them both to shift, off-balance. He was able to catch himself but a second shift caused them both to drop to their knees. If that wasn't enough, the building gave another groan before it seemed to tilt. The bricks keeping the building together were beginning to fall apart and drop. The building wasn't going to last much longer and both knew it.

Cursing silently as the room shifted and she began to slid, she snatched up her gun quickly just as she started sliding. Fastening the gun to her belt, she had just enough time to cover her face with her arms before she went crashing through the glass.

She could feel it scratch at her skin as she passed through before she was free falling through the night air. She could feel both her clothes and hair whipping pass her as she fell but she ignored it as she searched him out but found him nowhere in site.

"D-Did I lose him in the fall?" She questioned but didn't have much time to think on it as the ground was approaching ever closer and if she didn't do something soon, she was going to end up a pancake.

Before she could begin to panic, a zooming vehicle came flying by and caught her before she could even touch the ground. Hinata was thankful for the catch but said nothing as she desperately searched the skies for the man.

She had to find him. If he was alive then there was a possibility that **he** was as well. And that would mean...It would mean that she would finally be in his embrace once more. Be able to hear his heart-beat and listen to the softness of his breathing.

She would be able to touch him, smell him, be near him once more after being years apart.

She finally be able to whisper those loved filled words that he had once whispered to her before that fateful night. She finally be able to answer him, at long last.

"Hinata-Chan?" Agent Blossom interrupted her train of thoughts. She didn't answer though, too lost in the thought of seeing him again.

Her sunshine and happiness once more.

ooo

_2 years earlier_

_Images, blurred and hard to understand flashed behind closed lavender colored eyes. Faint voices of echoes surrounded around the darkness that encased her. A familiar but blurred face flashed among the many images, pulling at her heart and recalling emotions that had been cast aside by the numbness of the darkness._

_She could shift but her body felt like it was being pinned down. How many times had she tried to scream, call for help or even move but with no results. She could do nothing in this darkness but drift about until she either was swallowed by it or somehow broke away from it. But being trapped here for so long, or it felt like a long time had pulled at her will to keep trying. After too many failed attempts, she had simply given up, hoping the darkness would swallow her soon and take away the pain that was burning through her body like a inferno._

_But there was no escape for her. As no matter what she did or didn't do, the fire would continue to burn sometimes going numb and giving her the relief she craved before coming back full force and causing her to cry out, though no sound left her lips when she did so. The echo of the faint voices caused headaches and the darkness to pulse in beat with the voices. The images, blurred and hard to understand confused her just as much as the darkness around her._

_She couldn't make out anything in them. Not the voices or the images. The familiar face that seemed to appear in every image tugged at her mind, screaming a name she had long forgotten but by the time it ever reached her, the scream was faint and hard to make out._

_It was frustrating and the more she pushed to understand, the harder it was to understand._

_Then suddenly, as if somebody had finally heard her faint screams and silent cries, a shining, too bright light flickered around the darkness. It started small, only a small hole the size of a penny but then with a burst, it grew larger and larger till it practically chased away all the darkness around her. _

_However as it grew, she realized as she watched that it wasn't a light that was chasing the darkness but a person. A figure blurred by the light behind them was stepping through the darkness that had become her home. Chasing away all the numbness she had been feeling previously. _

_She tried to speak. To open her mouth and let out some kind of noise but nothing came out. Nothing but a gurgled cry escaped her._

_Had that really been her? Had she really made such a noise?_

_Before she could ponder it, another gurgled cry escaped her crusted, unused lips and seemed to catch the attention of the bright figure. The figure shifted their head left and then right before they seemed to spot her in the speck of darkness that stilled remained. The figure took care of that quickly and with a wave of their hand, the rest of the darkness disappeared._

_It was almost a relief for her. After having lived in the darkness for what felt like years, being away from it almost took away the numbness that encased her body. It was still there but it wasn't as well felt as it had been when she drifted through the darkness._

_She blinked her eyes open, realizing that she didn't remember closing them in the first place and if she had control of her body, would have jumped back in fright. The figure, who had once seemed far away, was now only a few feet away from her. For some reason she couldn't explain, she wanted to cry. She wanted to apologize to this beautiful, bright figure. She wanted to wrap her arms around them and never let go. She wanted their warmth, their protection and care. She wanted to be able to smell them, touch them. Just be in their arms once more._

_But she didn't understand why._

_Why were emotions that had long since escaped her, suddenly hitting her full force now. All the emotions that had escaped when she had settled into the darkness were suddenly coming back. Overwhelming her as they raced through her. She could almost feel tears pricking at her eyes as she stared at the bright figure. She could feel her lips moving, opening and closing and trying so very hard to make words but nothing came out. _

_She could feel her arm shift from her side, wanting nothing more than to bury long fingers into the figure's hair. She could almost see a figure taking shape in her mind as a familiar face flashed through her. A familiar, wide smile that spoke of friendliness and love. Eyes, cobalt blue and shining with love were gazing into her own. _

_She could feel the tears spill forth and slid down her cheeks. Her lips trembled as her shaking fingers reached out towards that figure and when her fingers were just about to touch him, he disappeared. She could feel something lurch at her heart as he disappeared. She could hear her voice in her head, calling for him. Screaming out his name in both panic and fear._

_And then the light swallowed her whole._

_"FOX!" She screamed, her body lurching up from her bed in a unnatural way and scaring the poor nurse who had been checking up on her. She had shrieked in fright, nearly dropping the bed pan she had taken out from under the bed and spilling its contains all over the nice, clean white floors. She was relieved to know she had a tighter grip on it than she had first thought and once she had it placed down somewhere where it wouldn't fall, she turned her attention to her now awake patient._

_"Miss! Miss, please calm down!" She cried when she noticed that the woman was trying desperately to crawl her way out of bed. She only got half-way out before she collapsed on the floor, her legs failing to keep her standing. She crumbled to the floor like a child, her legs spread out in front of her, her face filled with both pain and misery._

_There was something in those eyes though, something about those blank, lavender colored eyes that froze the nurse mid-step. _

_The woman sobbed, screaming a name long forgotten to this world before she desperately tried to stand again. She failed as her hand slipped from the sheets she had been using to haul herself up and she planted right back down on the floor. The nurse stepped into action, readying to stop her before she did something to hurt herself however when she moved to place a hand on her shoulder, the woman lashed out._

_She screamed, she sobbed as her hand swiped out to hit her. The nurse stumbled back and had to quickly move again when the woman swung out again. She continued to do so till the nurse was forced to call for backup. When they came, she had to turn her glaze away as the pinned the woman back down onto the bed and slipped a needle between her skin. The woman struggled, kicking one or two of them in the face when they tried to pin her again before the medicine worked and she slipped back into a deep sleep and hopefully when she awoke this time, she would be more stable and less violent._

_Before she slipped though, she continued mumbling his name, a name that caused the staff to stare at her with pity in their eyes and hearts bleeding out to her. She wouldn't understand why, until she woke up again. She wouldn't know of what had happened that fateful day and what her beloved fox had done when he thought she was gone._

_She wouldn't learn the awful truth till then._

_000_

**End Note: So that's the end for now. Thanks for reading, bye bye!**


End file.
